Kohnoha Meets the Dragon
by steven.desmarais.100
Summary: What happens when Natsu comes across the village in the leaves? What will Tsundae, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi think? Will he go back home or stay as a ninja? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

All Natsu could see was darkness. After a battle with a dark mage he had been sucked into a vortex that must have been some sort of space or time magic or whatever. Happy lay unconscious on the inside of his jacket. Man this blows, Natsu thought to himself. When suddenly from behind him a bright light emerged from a hole in the rift. Natsu fell straight down into a town with several trees and tan buildings. He remembered crashing and falling straight through what must have been a resturaunt because the floor was dirty and smelled like ramen. Several others outside heard the crash and came running in. The four that came through first were a guy around his age with spiky blond hair and an orange jumpsuit, A girl with long pink hair and a red t-shirt, a tall guy with white-gray hair that shot upward who wore a mask covering all but his right eye and a green combat suit, and lastly an older blond women with a diamond in her forehead.

" uh, Where am I?" Natsu asked dazed from his fall.

The blond women looked at him with suspicion. " You are in Konoha , also known as the village in the leaves. I am Hokage Tsundae , tell us what is your name young man?"

' I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail in Magnolia town. I have never heard of Konoha"

it was obvious from the looks they gave him they never heard of Magnolia or Fairy Tail either. Well that's a great start, Natsu thought. Finally the blond named Tsundae finally said " Come with us Natsu Dragneel, let's hear your story. " As him and the other four walked out he felt everyone staring at him. Now he knew how Happy felt that day he hatched. They walked to a tall dome shaped building and stood in what was probably Tsundae's office.

" You may begin your story Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu explained how he was a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail and how he used his magic. He told them about his fight with the dark mage who sent him into that vortex and sent him there. During his story , the blond guy he saw before questioned about magic.

" You mean chakra right?"

" Chak-what? No I mean magic like this."

He lit his hands ablaze and did a juggling act leaving some uncomfortable looks on the older two while the others looked at him in astonishment.

" So you say you're a Fire dragon slayer? and you can eat flames and then battle with them?"

the man in the mask said. Natsu nodded.

" Well then me and lady Tsundae will have a talk about this then we shall test your abilities, perhaps you could help a little..Problem of ours"

Natsu nodded as he and the other two walked outside and waited. The other two stood awkwardly around him until the blond kid spoke.

" I'm Naruto Uzamaki and that's Sakura Haruno. We are ninja in this village , in fact most people are. Is it true you can really eat fire?"

Natsu nodded and shook Naruto's hand and then Sakura's. When Tsundae and the white haired guy came out their looks were still pained. the white haired guy spoke.

" I am Kakshi Hatake and I will test this ability of yours myself"

They all gathered out in the training arena where three wooden posts were lodged in the ground. Kakashi and Natsu tood 20 feet apart ready to battle. Tsundae Naruto and sakura waited on the sidelines wtching. Kakashi started things off.

" Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

Kakshi made some hand signs and made a ring with his fingers in front of his mouth and blew. Out came a large fire ball that scorched the ground as it came towards Natsu who made no attempt to dodge and let the fire engulf him. As everyone watched a sudden sucking sound came from the fire ball as it shrunk and disappeared into natsu's mouth. He smiled.

" Thanks for the grub now its my turn"

He leaped in the air and his hands wrapped in flames . The flames grew larger and larger until natsu put them together into one massive fire all and sent it hurling towards Kakashi

" Fire Dragons brilliant flame!"

Kakashi managed to dodge but got pelted with flying chunks of rocks as the ball had made a crater where he had been standing. He gritted his teeth and attacked with several shuriken Natsu easily blocked them and launched a counter attack with his fist but kakashi vanished into smoke and a log was in its place. Kakashi attacked from behind and was ready to use his secret hidden finger jutsu but Natsu turned around and sent a full power fire dragons breath straight at Kakashi leaving his clothes burnt and scorched. His arms were covered in soot and were covered in blisters. He undid his mask and revealed his sharingan to try to read natsus magic . What Kakashi seen had surprised him more than his eating fire.


	2. Chapter 2

What Kakashi Hatake saw in his sharingan surprised him. Natsu's magic was in similar standards to chakra flow but the amount of magic power he had surprised kakashi. Even though his attacks barely left blisters on his skin his magic power was increasing by the minute. Constantly refreshing itself with excess fire in his body. Appearently eating fire _did_ boost his power. Him and Natsu had halted the match. Naruto and Sakura looked at them both uneasily. Clearly Kakashi had held back, but this Natsu fellow wasn't weak either. Tundae was the only one who seemed unsuprised by this.

" Alright, well now we know this mage is telling the truth how about we let him rest up and get aquainted before we do anything else."

They all nodded.

" Natsu you'll be staying with Naruto from now on. "

Tsundae said. Natsu followed the Ninja to his house where he set down his jacket with Happy in it. Happy oke up and groggily looked around before falling asleep.

"Friend of yours?"

Naruto asked. Natsu nodded and told him about Happy and his adventures in Fairy tail. When he mentioned his rival Gray Naruto looked up with sad eyes that Natsu didn't understand

" I used to butt heads like that with my team mate Sasuke."

Naruto told Natsu all about his training and his beginning as a ninja and about his time with team seven and sasuke. When Naruto had finished Natsu had a deep anger in his eyes and something else as well. A bit of understanding and sympathetic anger. That night Natsu and Naruto shared stories and bonded as they ate Ramen and watched the konoha skyline


End file.
